Full exploitation of the potential of differential calorimetry requires small sensors with rapid response and high sensitivity, virtually limiting the choice to thermistors. The small size is necessary so that the sensors can be very close together to avoid masking a minute difference in heat of reaction by extraneous temperature gradients. For convenient use by laboratory and health-care personnel, the apparatus must be fully automated.